1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating recreational seating device and more particularly pertains to providing a device that floats and holds beverages with a floating recreational seating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floating chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, floating chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a person on water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,296 to Ziegenfuss, Jr. discloses a floating lounge chair.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,108 to Wolfe discloses the ornamental design for a floatable chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,240 to Thieme discloses a lounger or reclining chair made from a floatable plastic body.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,938 to Rankin discloses the ornamental design for a floatable lounge chair or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,888 to DeLano discloses an adjustable floating chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a floating recreational seating device for providing a device that floats and holds beverages.
In this respect, the floating recreational seating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device that floats and holds beverages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved floating recreational seating device which can be used for providing a device that floats and holds beverages. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.